Resource owners and other administrators of resources often grant users access to resources to support the business needs of the resource owners, administrators and the users themselves. Accordingly, a resource owner may want to grant other users access to his/her resources in order to perform one or more actions on behalf of the resource owner while ensuring the security of his/her resources. In order to manage user privileges, a resource owner may delegate his/her authority to a number of administrators or other owners of the resource such that each of the administrators and owners may define and manage user privileges. Generally, in large-scale and other computing environments, determining who has the ability to perform a given action on a resource can present some challenges. Further, the goals of keeping privileges current can compete with other goals. A centralized system for managing privileges, for example, can have the advantage of effectively immediate updates to privileges while having the disadvantage of a potential loss of availability.